BTA Episode 05: Who Let the Dogs Out?
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: An edition of BTA that revolves around the changes in the lives of a few of the canine members of the Bean Titans. And no... I DIDN'T let the dogs out. Family matters and relationships are touched on here.
1. The Return

**AN: The Bean Titans Adventures continues! We go into another time phase—the next two years after Part 4.**

**As I look through my files, I find that this next section mainly revolves around a few of the dogs in the Bean Titans (mainly in Spunky's family). So I figured that I should create a story about them.**

**One more thing, I apologize for the dog puns that may possibly be seen in the text.**

**(The same text concepts still apply.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~BTA Part 5: Who Let the Dogs Out?~**

Chapter 1 — The Return

After a few days passed (after returning home from the Amazon Base), the Bean Titans started to gauge their responibilities again. Of course, they were on the watch for their enemies; however, they still had to help Titans X with building the Moon Base. Because of this, the Bean Titans would have to send a set amount of members up to build and keep another set amount to watch out for trouble; it is around a 70-30 deal. So far, the Moon Base is already halfway finished.

And as always, Dotty would be the busiest Bean Titan, as she has to manage four times as many things as Sweet has to. Her biggest job would start once the Moon Base is fully constructed; she would have to set up the same connection system with the Moon Base and create one network under the Titans Database. It is too much for one Titan to handle, so she took the time to show Nibbler and Congo the works, seeing as they were able to work with the super-computer during the Tower tour.

One day, Sweet sought out Dotty after hearing about her plans about the Database. She was still teaching Nibbler and Congo about the job.

"Dotty," Sweet said, "how long should it take for you to get everything up to the Moon Base?"

"By myself, I'd say about a month..." she replied, having finished with establishing a meeting point of all of the bases' data within Earth's outer orbit.

"Why are my son and Nibbler here with you?"

"They're gonna help me."

"Oh, okay. The both of them are pretty bright." Sweet said.

"I wanna go too!" spoke a light ambitious voice. Bonnie (age 8), Dotty's only daughter, appeared from around the corner. She had followed Sweet, but eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Talk about adventurous..." Congo murmured.

"Why, sweetheart?" Dotty asked.

"Dotty." Sweet said. "I know you may not have thought about this, but Bonnie may have your smart genes. Remember back when Megan first trained? Bonnie put in Megan's statistics after she beat Rocket. I didn't know how, but she did it."

Dotty saw his point. "...Okay. I've already set up the teleporter to take myself to the Moon Base and the three of you to three other bases. If you guys can send all of the bases' data to the meeting point, I can patch it through with the Moon Base and everything will be set up from there. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" replied her three "disciples". All four of them stepped into the teleporter and warped out of the Home Base.

"Dotty!" Spunky called from down the hall.

Sweet heard him and walked towards his voice. "She left already. What's up?" Sweet asked.

"I think she needed to stay for a couple of more moments..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Deputy is back." Spunky told him.

Sweet blinked. "...I think I've heard the name before... jog my memory."

"He's my first son, before Tracker."

"Oh, I remember him now. He's half-brown and half-tan, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. He wants to be back with us." Spunky said.

"Why would I say no?" Sweet asked.

"Cool, I'll just wait until Dots comes back."

Spunky left.

_"Your family is somethin' else..."_ Sweet thought.

* * *

A dog whose fur was a light shade of tan and a dark shade of brown had been introduced into the Bean Titans, courtesy of his own father. Deputy (or "Dep" for short, age 19) met with his first friends in the Danger Room, after Sweet gave him the okay to enlist. Max and Marvin from Titans X were also there.

_"Whoa... that looks intense."_ Dep thought, seeing the Titans move all around the Danger Chamber.

Max and Marvin heard Dep's inner voice, and immediately zoomed to the center of the Chamber. "Stop!" they both said, telling their training partners (Sly, Durango, Thunderbolt, Mina, Tina and Fortress) to stop training for a moment.

"What?" Thunderbolt asked.

"We have a guest." Max told him, pointing at the control center—at Dep.

"Uh oh." Dep uttered.

"Relax, he's a newbie." Mina told the group.

"Hey! Come join us!" Durango shouted.

Tina slapped Durango on the back of his head. "How about we talk to him first?" she asked.

Dep heard them, noticing that the mic was on. He found the lift on the east side of the control center and went down to enter the Chamber. He entered reluctantly.

"It's okay, man. We just want to meet you." Marvin said to him.

Dep calmed down. "All right. I'm Dep."

Sly walked to him and introduced everyone.

Durango got up, after being hit by his sister. "Fortress, you haven't said a word since he walked in here." he stated.

"That's because I'm calm about it."

"**How** can you be so calm?"

"It's because I can sync myself with my own element." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Thunderbolt asked.

"It's hard to explain to others," Fortress began, "especially to those that don't have an idea about an element besides light and darkness. I can tell you that there are certain Bean Titans here with both spiritual and elemental energy. Take me for example: I possess our shared light element skills, but I also can move and generate water."

Durango scratched his head. "I still don't get it." he said.

"I'm trying to say that six of us here, excluding Max, Marvin and Sly, are those certain Bean Titans."

"I know what she's talking about." Dep said, before exhibiting his geokinesis (earth skills).

"Not bad." Max said, sensing his power level; it was on Legendary.

"She's not kidding. Max, let's see if the horses have elemental strengths." Marvin suggested.

"Okay. We were gonna teach them something new, anyways."

As they observed, the four horses rediscovered and strengthened their elemental energies. As a note of reference: Durango had fire, Mina had air, Tina found ice, and Thunderbolt found thunder.

"They have good energy control. I think we should teach them the new technique, Marvin." Max said.

"Yes, we should."

"Teach us what?" Durango asked.

"This." Max replied. Then, both he and Marvin faced each other, with their right hands extended (palms up) beside them. They each created a light blue ball of spiraling energy and collided them against each other, causing a sudden force wave to propel the both of them away from each other.

"Whoa." Mina uttered.

"It's called Rasengan." Marvin told the group.

"You channel your own energy into a spinning ball and hold it in your hand. It takes a bit of concentration though." Max explained.

"Like this?" Fortress asked, wielding her Tearing Torrent in her left hand.

Max blinked, startled at the water spiral in her hand. "Actually, yeah. I guess you're our assistant teacher, then."

Fortress stopped spinning her water. "What? No—I wasn't showing off!"

"What he means is that you can teach the horses and Dep the elemental versions of the Rasengan while Max and I teach Sly the normal one." Marvin clarified.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After several moments, Max and Marvin left the Tower after doing what they needed to do. Sly left the Danger Room also, after learning the Rasengan.

"Wait, guys. There's one other thing." Fortress said.

"**Now **you wanna be the teacher?" Durango skeptically asked.

"Apparently. I just remembered a powerful move that may be of use to the six of us. It's called a Burst."

"A Burst?" Tina questioned.

"Yes. It's similar to another technique that I've heard of... the Wind Scar. A Burst is a less destructive, but great cannon of elemental energy."

"Hmm... sounds good to me. So, how do we do it?" Mina said.

"Just think about the way we use Psionic Beams... and increase the power tenfold."

Fortress watched her fellow Titans attempt to use the powerful move, but saw that Dep was not making any progress. Before she had a chance to go over and help him out, Tracker's gruff voice was heard on the mic.

"Yo, I need to train. Get out." Tracker told them offensively, with little emotion.

Dep looked up to see the hound at the control center. Dep was away from the Titans for so long, that he forgot who his siblings were; Tracker was one of his brothers, but he did not recognize him. "He sounds intense..." he uttered.

"Damn straight." Tracker replied.

"You don't have to fight with him, hopefully. That's Tracker... he's been like that for a while now. And I don't know why..." Fortress explained.

Dep sighed. "You don't need to know. I learned that getting in people's business only leads to trouble, one way or another." he replied.

"That's a good lesson to have in mind... especially with that grump." Fortress giggled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tracker exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Dep and Fortress responded, immediately exiting the chamber.

**/-/**

Overview: A long-lost son returns.

Next chapter...


	2. Love Bites

**AN: The title of this chapter is the first dog pun.**

Chapter 2 — Love Bites

After being in the Danger Room, Dep felt that he needed some much needed rest. He went down to create his room in the Suites. On the way, he found Tiny sitting outside of her room, curled up and sulking about something. He could not help but talk to her.

"What's wrong?" Dep asked her.

"Don't worry about it." Tiny replied, with the sound of her voice muffled.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it..." she said again. The sound was unchanged.

"I can't hear you..." Dep told her.

Tiny lifted her head. "I said don't worry about it, **_idiōta_**!"

"Sor-RY! I couldn't hear you with your head in your knees!"

"Well when a girl wants to be alone, won't you listen?"

"Not if I want to make her feel better!" Dep replied.

"How?" Tiny asked, calming down a little.

"Let's start by stopping all the yelling." Dep said, kneeling down to her.

"Just who do you think you are?" she questioned.

"Deputy Harrington, a friend." he replied. "Now I'll ask again... what's wrong?"

Tiny sighed. "A relationship crisis—my boyfriend broke up with me."

"That sucks..."

"Easy for you to say. I bet that you're better off than I am."

Dep looked off from the chihuahua. "Actually, I'm not. I wouldn't know how you feel, since I haven't had a girlfriend."

"Very funny..." Tiny murmured with sarcasm.

"I'm telling you straight up; I haven't even been kissed yet. What I find 'funny' I why someone would break up with you."

Tiny leaned in closer to Dep. "Funny... in what way?" she asked, now with a lighted smile.

Dep smiled back, getting Tiny to change her facial expression. "Let's just say that it's hard to explain with words..."

"Okay, I see your game... but I'll play along, on one condition: what do you want out of it?" Tiny asked. She secretly planned to make Tracker jealous; in other words, use Dep. However, she would have to be willing to do anything to keep Dep close.

"First off, this really is completely new to me... so I don't know how these relationships really go. To answer your question, I already told you: I haven't been kissed. Could you at least teach me how to be a good kisser?"

"I'm not the best, but I'll try. Oh, and one more thing..." Tiny replied.

"What?"

"Try and be funny." Tiny suggested.

"Hey, I made you smile, didn't I?"

* * *

Three days later, Dep found Sly, Durango and Fortress to train with them again. Tiny came along to watch them, since she was "with" Dep. In the Danger Chamber, Dep had more one-on-one time with Fortress to help his energy stability. While watching, Tiny was more intrigued and not skeptical seeing the two of them train together.

Suddenly, Tracker entered the control center. He saw his former girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Tiny was cut off.

"Don't answer that." he interrupted her, going over to the mic again to kick out the four Titans inside the Chamber. "Hey, I need to let off some steam." he told them.

"I really don't want to hear him grumbling... let's just go." Sly said.

"No." Dep responded aloud.

"What's that?" Tracker asked.

"I really don't know what your problem is, but you don't have the right to just order us out of here. If you wanted to train, why can't you ask nicely?"

Sly and Fortress widened their eyes.

"Oh damn..." Durango whispered, knowing the consequences of talking back at Tracker.

"Are you sure you wanna keep talking?" Tracker warned him.

"Wake up, man! Even Tiny in there can sense that you're acting... loveless. You're not considering anyone else's feelings into what you want... so there's no other word for it."

That word triggered Tracker. "All right, that does it." Tracker bolted into the Chamber to commence a battle with Dep. Sly, Durango and Fortress went to Tiny's location, to watch.

"Durango, put on the rocky field simulation. Someone's about to get crushed..." Tracker said.

After a few seconds, the entire Danger Chamber shifted into a vast, rocky valley battlefield. This was one of the Danger Room's many functions. It could put anyone into any form and size of an environment of their choosing. In addition, there are no boundaries in the requested simulation, giving unlimited space for training or sparring sessions. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for Tracker and Dep.

Durango turned the mic off.

Spunky entered the control center once the fight began. "What's going on?" Spunky asked the group.

"Dep accidentally picked a fight with Tracker." Durango replied.

"Oh... wait—what kind of fight?"

"A real one... not a sparring contest." Sly clarified.

"Dep and Tracker? That's an accident all right!" Spunky exclaimed.

"Why?" Fortress questioned.

"I don't know if you all know this or not, but Dep is my eldest son."

"Wait, what? They're brothers?" Tiny responded in utter shock.

Spunky looked at the four Titans near him. "Judging by your faces, I don't think he knows that either. _*sighs*_ Dotty, where are you when I need you?"

"Right here." Dotty said, entering the control center from behind.

"You're back already?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. What's the problem?" Dotty then moved to the window to see what was going on between the two dogs in the Chamber.

"I meant to tell you this before you left: the one that Tracker is fighting is Dep, his older brother and our son."

Dotty was startled. "**That's** Dep?" She looked at the status boards; Dep was actually much stronger than Tracker was, but his energy control was not fully stabilized.

In the battle, Tracker seemed to have the upper hand after connecting with two of his best combinations. After that, he heard his mother on the mic.

"Tracker, I say this because I love you: stop fighting or you'll be grounded." Dotty said.

"What? You haven't ever said that to anyone!" he replied.

"I'm being serious, just give it up or face the consequences."

"No way, I have a reputation! I just need to finish this match; I already used my Wolf Fang Fist and Shinryuken combos on him—he should be done for!" he told her, rushing in to attack Dep again.

Dotty sighed.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Spunky asked his wife.

"It's his choice. Besides, I wasn't the one planning on grounding him..."

"I have you now!" Tracker shouted, charging with a flaming fist.

"Rock Crash Wave." Dep murmured, getting up and summoning a "wave" of earth to rise and crash upon Tracker, inflicting great damage upon him.

_"What the...?"_ Tracker thought, who never seen any of Dep's earth moves.

"Not another word..." Dep said, extending out his right hand and generating energy within it. The earth form of the Rasengan was manifested—the Gaia Sphere. Dep bursted at Tracker at a high speed, leading with the Gaia Sphere.

Tracker braced himself, locking his arms on his chest as a defense.

"That won't matter!" Dep told him, plunging the Gaia Sphere at Tracker. Upon impact, a stream of volatile earth pressured against Tracker, causing severe damage. Tracker was motionless afterwards, but Dep looked to make sure of that, with another Gaia Sphere in his hand.

Tiny was tired of seeing the fight, so she immediately used her Flash Step to get in between the two of them, before Dep used the powerful sphere again. After the explosion, Dep stopped fighting, seeing that Tiny was completely unharmed, despite taking the Gaia Sphere head-on.

"Tiny, how did you...?" Dep asked her.

"Iron Defense. It completely protects me from any attack. If you didn't know, metal is my first element."

"But why'd you protect him? I thought you were over him..."

Tiny sighed. "I lied, okay? I am over this game that I'm playing on both of you."

"So you were **using** me?"

"I love Tracker... I'm sorry."

Heartbroken, Dep left the Danger Room without saying a word to anyone, not even his parents.

"That's not fair. I feel sorry for him." Fortress said.

"I hear ya; he's only been here for a week." Durango added.

Dotty crossed her arms and tapped her foot, disappointed in both Tracker and Tiny. "Okay, I must've missed a lot of things besides my eldest son. Sly, can you explain about what happened while I was gone?"

"Hmm... I don't know if I'll be on point, but here it goes. Dep hung out with me, Fortress and the horses after Spunky brought him in, until Tracker barged in and kicked us out of the Danger Room for his own time. Then, I suppose that Dep found Tiny and hooked up with her. However, as we have just witnessed, she only agreed to be with him only to make Tracker jealous; instead, she realized that their breakup didn't help." Sly explained.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Spunky responded.

"I'll talk with Dep later." Dotty said.

"What about Tracker?" Durango asked.

Dotty looked into the chamber to see Tracker and Tiny kissing. "Okay, **now** he's getting grounded."

**/-/**


	3. Revealed

Chapter 3 — Revealed

Dotty finally finished the Titans data network, with the help of Bonnie, Congo and Nibbler. Still, she felt confused about something. Dotty banged her head on the board, trying to find relief in all of the hard work she accomplished. Spunky found her, hearing the thud of her head on the bottom of the super-computer's keyboard.

"Something wrong?" Spunky asked.

Dotty lifted her head. "Not wrong... weird." she replied.

"What is?"

"Bonnie."

Spunky raised his eyebrow. "Our daughter is **_weird_**?"

Dotty sighed. "It's just that she surprises me more than anyone. Sweet was right—she does have my smart genes."

"What did she do, or say?" Spunky asked.

"My tech group and I had to crack a long bypass code to connect the data network together. It was a challenge, even for me. Encountering this for the first time, Bonnie finished her job seconds before anyone else, including me!"

"You're kidding... she's only eight!" Spunky pointed out, surprised.

"I know, but she said it was easy, almost as if she understood everything perfectly."

Spunky whistled. "If that's the case... this society's gonna need a new IQ scale."

"Mm-hmm." Dotty concurred, staring upward.

"Are you okay?" Spunky asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I never liked Wrinkle."

"His loss."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dep lies awake in his bed (wearing all black), upset about Tiny breaking his heart. It was evident that he was serious about having a girlfriend, but even so, she still used him. Dep was now in pain, and he was silently mad about it.

"_I'm not going through that BS again_." Dep said to himself, getting up and out of his room.

His other brother, Fetch, was near his room, looking for a little sport. "Hey Dep," he called, "you up for some B-Ball?"

"No. Ask Rufus, since everyone likes him." Dep responded lowly.

"Oh, all right. Rufus!" Fetch shouted, running down the hall to find everyone's favorite canine. (Everyone seems to like Rufus because of his name; it is the same as Rufus, the naked mole rat from Kim Possible.)

Dep was headed to the roof of the Home Base to hopefully vent out. At the grand living room, the horses, Fortress and Crunch saw his upset look.

"Yo, Dep... what's wrong?" Durango asked him as Dep entered the elevator. Before Durango could catch up with him, Dep slammed the elevator shut, creating a sudden, but short shake in the Tower.

"I'm worried." Fortress said.

"Wow, Fortress... that's the first time you've really reacted to something around here..." Durango pointed out.

Crunch sighed and then pulled Fortress out to the side.

"What's wrong Crunch?" she asked him.

"I'll just get to the point. It's not you, and it's not me... but I think we should go our own ways."

Fortress exhaled sharply. "As in, break up? Why? We hadn't even had our first kiss yet!"

"Like I said, it's not that either of us did or said anything. It's just that I think that desperate times call for desperate measures; you'll know what I mean later on."

"But you aren't psychic like me..."

The shark sighed. "I know. But just like a "woman's intuition", I have a "man's gut feeling", and it's telling me to do this for the greater good."

"Okay." Fortress replied solemnly, giving the shark one last hug. She returned to her usual group afterwards.

"So, what did Crunch want?" Mina asked intently, smiling.

"We're off the hook."

"Aw, that's not good." Tina said. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, I could go try and cheer Dep up, if he's willing to listen." Fortress suggested.

"Go ahead." Thunderbolt responded.

Upon the roof, Dep stared out into the Gulf, wondering how he should recover from his heartbreak. He thought about getting together with someone again, but only with someone that is nicer than Tiny was. The only person he could think of at that point was Fortress.

"Is Fortress really the only girl that comes to mind?" Dep asked himself aloud.

"What'd he say?" Fetch questioned, overhearing while playing basketball with Rufus. While he was not watching, Rufus dunked on Fetch.

"Ha ha! You got dunked on!" Rufus boasted. He calmed down after realizing why Fetch lost his focus. The elevator opened also.

Dep continued to speak openly. "Well, she isn't bad, now that I think of her... better yet, she's great. She's with Crunch, though..."

"Is he fantasizing about Fortress?" Rufus asked Fetch.

"I guess... I don't wanna interrupt him, though."

"Why?"

"Cause she's walking up behind him." Fetch pointed out.

Rufus noticed the lavender-haired unicorn approaching Dep. "I think he should know. Yo Dep!" Rufus called.

"What?" Dep yelled back, without turning around.

"You're speaking kinda loud there."

_"They heard that?"_ Dep wondered.

"Yeah. One more thing..." Fetch started.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Dep asked, turning about to see Fortress, who was slightly rosy in the cheeks.

"Still having trouble?" Fortress questioned Dep.

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"I mean with your energy control. I heard that people that have the earth element have lots of tension, but there's a way to relieve it."

Dep was baffled. "I do? How do I get rid of it?"

"**You** don't, but someone else can. I'll show you. Follow me." Fortress took Dep's hand and led him back inside the Tower.

Rufus dropped to the floor with his head down, nodding and almost laughing.

"What's your problem?" Fetch questioned.

"I've seen this before... how a guy and a girl have one of those weird talks and then leave together. Almost all of the time, those two people come back as a couple." Rufus explained.

Fetch was a bit confused. "Are you sure, Rufus? I sure hope you didn't jack that from a Newgrounds forum..."

"They don't talk about that stuff there... at least, I haven't checked for certain."

Fetch exhaled audibly. "In any case, I can't picture a brown-spotted, unlucky dog and a short-horned, lavvie-haired unicorn together."

* * *

Fortress led Dep to Dotty, who was still in the super-computer room.

"Yes?" Dotty said, seeing the two of them.

"I need to find a place where there's lots of water. Dep's coming with me." Fortress requested.

"Okay, the Aqua Base it is. Get in the teleporter."

Dotty set the coordinates into the system and warped the two of them to the Pacific Ocean. Dotty sighed. _"I really oughta save these locations and type out a manual for this stuff..."_ she thought.

Getting inside the Aqua Base, Fortress led Dep into Sector 8. He did not know what she was doing, aside from being in the aquatic base for the first time.

"Why are we here, at a giant pool?" Dep finally asked.

"Take off your shirt and jump in." Fortress told him.

"I thought we were—"

"Just trust me." she interrupted.

"All right." Dep removed his shirt and jumped into the pool.

Fortress took off her shirt as well, still wearing a lavender midriff shirt and blue jean shorts. She then used her hydrokinesis to create a huge sphere of water, floating over the pool.

Dep realized that he was inside of the sphere. He was about to run out of breath, until he found that somehow the water was breathable. "How can I get air while I'm underwater?" he questioned. He then looked over to see Fortress swimming towards him, and he was starstruck by her.

"You like?" Fortress asked.

"Whoa... you're like a mermaid to me right now." Dep marveled.

Fortress blushed. "My legs are still intact." she implied, as mermaids have tail fins. "Anyways, let's get to the tension. Lay face down."

"Okay." Dep responded, laying horizontally and facing the bottom of the water sphere. "What are you gonna do?"

Fortress smiled. "Here's what the theory says: 'Those with the earth element are usually tense in the upper body.' Hippity, if you know him, is able to control his earth powers freely without any sign of tension. My guess is that Floppity helped him out in the way that I'm about to use: a very soothing and relieving back plus chest massage."

Dep was pleasantly startled. "That sounds great! How is it gonna affect me?"

"All I know is that it'll be better for you and fun for me. Plus, I set up our most relaxing water prison..." Fortress uttered, winking at Dep before beginning to tend to his back. She touched on, rubbed, and "relaxed" every part of his back.

"So good..." Dep whispered in content, beginning to feel great comfort with her touch.

"I'm not finished yet. Flip over so I can get to your abs and chest." Fortress told him. Dep heeded her, rolling around so that he was facing the top the water sphere. Once he was fully turned, Fortress started rubbing on his core muscles. Dep was enjoying every second of this.

"Wow... just wow..." Dep murmured.

"I'm that good, really?" Fortress questioned, surprised with herself.

"Yeah. Next is my chest, right?"

"Mm-hmm." Fortress replied, moving her hands up to fondle Dep's chest.

This time around, something was wrong. "Hmm... it doesn't feel as good as before. Maybe you should work it while you're on top of me, instead of beside me." Dep suggested.

Fortress suddenly paused. "Are you sure?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay..." Fortress said hesitantly, reluctantly positioning herself parallel over Dep, face to face. She looked back, noticing that her legs were spread apart and his waist was in between her thighs. "This is awkward..." she stated.

Dep looked to her focus as well. "Yeah... well, don't think about that."

Fortress could not ignore it. It was a very uncomfortable position for her to be in, but at the same time, she did not want to disappoint Dep. Then, it occured—the first of her few "freakouts".

"But... every time I think about that—" Fortress began to whine.

Dep was somewhat calm, and he wanted her to be the same way, but she kept talking. "Fortress..." he murmured while she was speaking.

"—I always find myself in an awkward position inside—"

"Fortress..." Dep called her again, beginning to lose a bit of patience.

"—then everything I think about just goes wrong and chaotic, and—!"

Fortress was interrupted, feeling Dep's lips pressed on hers for almost ten seconds as a sign to tell her to stop losing her mind. He stopped after that time, slowly separating his lips from hers.

"I, uh..." Fortress stuttered.

"Just focus on my chest. I promise you, I'm not a pervert." Dep told her calmly.

Soon, Fortress was finished giving Dep the tension-release massage, dispersing all of the water from the sphere (except the amount she used on Dep).

"How do you feel?" Fortress asked.

"Better. I just need to test my power now." Dep replied. He stepped on the floor and caused a tremor to shake the Aqua Base. Fortress lost her balance and ended up in Dep's arms.

She looked up to him, with a light smile. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"While we're this close, I wanna know... what did you **really **want out of this?" Dep asked.

Fortress batted her eyes at him and brought her body close until it was slightly pressed on his. "Do you have to ask?"

Dep had a thought for a moment. "You and Crunch are off the hook, right?"

Fortress pressed her body even harder on his. "How's this for an answer?" she responded, putting her arms around him and initiating a kiss, slowly making lip contact with Dep.

Dep opened his eyes, while kissing Fortress. _"Thank you."_ he mentally said, knowing that she was psychic.

Fortress opened her eyes as well, to wink at him as a way to say "You're welcome."

**/-/**

That's about it for Part 5. I know, it wasn't the best of my stories, but there are plenty more to come, and I'm certain that one of them will appeal to you guys.

Tune in for Part 6!


End file.
